surprise
by tobiismycat
Summary: James is allowed over to Qs house during the afternoon. But never at night. Can you guess why Q makes James leave before three in the afternoon most days of the week ?
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly noon when James leaned over Qs kitchen island. watching as his younger boyfriend collected. pots and pans from under it.

Q had finally allowed James to come over. But he had to be gone by two thirty or before.

James never asked why just listened and followed Q home from work early every Monday and Friday.

Just as James leaned in for a kiss they heard the front door creak open and slam shut. Immediately Q was shoving James out the kitchen door and into the back hall.

" You need to go right now" Q said quietly. James questioned him quickly giving him a sour look.

" I'm not cheating on you its my son please just go right now" Q insisted shoving him towards the back porch.


	2. James meets the surprise

Just as James leaned in for a kiss they heard the front door creak open and slam shut. Immediately Q was shoving James out the kitchen door and into the back hall.

" You need to go right now" Q said quietly. James questioned him quickly giving him a sour look.

" I'm not cheating on you its my son please just go right now" Q insisted shoving him towards the back porch.

When Q realized they hadn't heard footsteps he left James to go investigating. He found his son sitting against the front door. Thick oversized hoodie making him look like a Gray lump.

"Honey what's wrong" Q asked sitting down across from him. The lump jurked obviously startled by the voice so close to him. One pale hand peeked out and pulled the hood off. Revealing a blackening eye and a very sad face.

"I got sent home early " the boy said letting his father pull him off the tile and into the kitchen. When he spotted the other man in the kitchen the boy startled badly and nearly tried to run.

" James this is my son Adric." Q said introducing them quickly before turning and getting the boy an ice pack.

James watched him. Despite being a Little bit older then 16 the boy was still quite short pushing James estimate of his age to a much younger eleven.

Curly dark hair like his father only wilder more sticky upy on the left side.

Like he'd spent the whole day with a hand fisted in it. One big green eye stared back at james. The other was forced closed by the black eye.

"Do I even want to know who did it this time?" Q asked There was a blank look then serious as the grave the boy said "John did it to me."

James watched Qs face go from concerned to absolutely furious in seconds.

He took several gasping breaths trying to control his reaction. James raised an eyebrow " I'm guessing that's ether your teacher or your boyfriend. "

"Boyfriend " adric confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

" Wait right here I'm going to call his parents. James make friends with him. " Q called as he marched from the room after his phone.

"How old are you kiddo".James asked. "I'm 16 and a half " the boy said. this boy was so small. James thought, how in the world could he really be that old.

Shaking the thoughts from his head James stepped closer. " Tell me about your man then. I want to know who would hit a doll like you"

Adric sighed. "He's like six feet tall and really strong. Normally he's really really sweet, kind, and funny. "

What changed him today then kid. James asked

I uh cross dress sometimes. The boy said blushing hard. "Apparently the fucking idiot thought I was actually a girl. When I proved to him I wasn't He didn't take it well." Adric slid up his sleeve showing the blackened hand prints.

James called Q into the room showing him the marks.

The phone gave a distressed creak as Q squished it in his hand. " Alright you don't believe me I'm taking him to the hospital for the injuries your son gave him. Expect a call from the police soon enough."

The phone got tossed onto the table. "Alright sweetheart get your bag James and I are taking you to the hospital." Q said gathering the needed papers from a folder on top of the fridge.

Adric just looked up at them from his slouched position on the table. James thought he needed to be held for a moment. The look on his face was just so dejected and pained.

He didn't look any better sitting on the hospital bed in his underwear eather.

He looked pale and freckled and bruised beyond belief but certainly not any happier or less sad.

The doctor had forced him into taking off most of his clothes to check for other injuries just to be certain.

Adric had large amounts of bruises on his chest and arms along with some marks coming in on his neck that had been hidden by his hoodie.

The other boys parents had arrived with their own son

Q had refused to let them in the room just yet.

He DID let the police in. Two officers with cameras and a forensics kit had knocked quietly on the door asking to be let in to take pictures for evidence.

"I want to go home, dad… please?"

"These bruises… I can't just pretend you're alright, honey, even if you say you are." Q frowned, "What do you want?"

"I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself. Just put some… balm or something. I don't know. I don't care."

Q pressed the back of his knuckles into the bridge of his nose. "I can't… just… argghh."

James stood a little awkwardly off the side, tension so thick between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's alleged son he could probably slice it with a knife.

"You know what, Q, he's right. We can treat it elsewhere, if he doesn't feel comfortable, it's alright. What do you think, Adric?"

The young man shifted his weight uneasily. "Yes please."

Q relented slightly. He could see his boy was scared and tired and honestly just wanted to sleep it off.

" You let the police do their thing when they get here then we can go home. " He said.

The other boy's family didn't believe Qs claim that their son had assaulted his own.

Q would have loved to go tell them a few choice words but Adric wanted him. So he stayed while the police talked to the other family. Showing them pictures of the injuries and getting their side of the story. Finding adric had been quite right the other boy had honestly thought he was a girl. Disturbingly the parent's seemed almost proud of their son for sending adric to the hospital

" good god kid your a mess " James said as he gently looked over the bruised limbs and body of his potential step son. Adric just nodded. He'd stopped talking and responding to questions and James attempts to make conversation. Now he'd just nod or shake his head wouldn't speak a word to anyone.

He was paying attention though his eyes followed everyone that moved but he wouldn't speak to them.

Q had stopped pacing and talking to the doctors and had taken a seat beside his boy gently wrapping one arm around his shoulders and kissing his head.

For a second Adric smiled.

But then it was gone again.

"Johns in a lot of trouble for this lovie " Q said "You weren't going to tell me about it, were you ?" Q asked.

Adric shook his head no.

"Is there any reason why?" Q pushed gently, until a familiar hand touched his shoulder. ,

"You don't have to tell us now, if it makes you feel uncomfortable." James told the younger person. "I'm James Bond, your father's colleague, and, well, I guess you can say… lover. Hope this isn't too much of a surprise."

Adric sniffed, then laughed softly. "Dad you can't just come out through your boyfriend. You need to warn people about these things!"

"Yes, well. I was planning to say something. Eventually." Now it was Q's turn to blush, cheeks flushed red.

"I figured as much." Adric giggled, "I knew you were way too calm when mum and I told you about me."

"Cut me some slack, please, Adric." Q buried his face in his hands. "Wait… your mother. shit."

He knew the reaction Anna would have.

"Dad, can you… not tell mum? She'll kick up a fuss, even bigger than you did. Honestly I don't even want to look at John right now, let alone say anything to the police about it. Can we please please leave it?"

"Oh, Adric." Q sighed, his demand for justice caving into his regard for his child's wants.

James stood up and went to the door, "I'll send them away to another time. And I'll make sure that young man out there knows exactly who he dared to mess with."

Adric watched the intimidating but surprisingly soft agent put on his sternest mask and leave the room, his back disappearing behind the flimsy plastic door.

"Do you want anything else that would make you feel better for now?" Q asked, concerned.

"Pancakes."

Q sighed " I can make us some when we get home. but first let the doctor and the police finish getting their pictures of your injuries then we can leave. "

Adric nodded quickly.

Finally after the police had come and gone. The doctors had done all they could checking for breaks and fractures. James was allowed to take Q and Adric home. Minutes into the drive James looked into the mirror to find adric had settled as comfortably as he could and was sleeping.

" So the silence thing is that normal ?"

James asked Q as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah just let him withdraw into himself for a while. He's going to come back out in a few days. He did the same when his mother left. "

"Um James this isn't my house." Q said quietly noticing the larger building for the first time.

"I didn't like the look on their faces when I convinced the other kids parents their son had actually done this. They didn't look angry with him. ." James said,

" I'd rather you both stayed at my house for a few days Just in case "

Q was silent for a few seconds. Then as he got out of the car he said "that's very kind of you James I hadn't even thought of that"


	4. Chapter 4

James went up and unlocked the door while Q woke his son up. He still had that had that dead look on his face.

Like internally he'd already died and all that was left was the muscle memory to keep him going. Though it was tinged with curiosity.

James smiled as Q led the boy up the steps and into the house. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard. Obviously if James wanted to continue seeing Q he'd need to make very good friends with the boy. Adric slept on the couch where occasionally James or Q would peek over to check on him.

While he slept, Q kicked James from the kitchen and made something that smelled like heaven.

James gently took a seat on the couch by the kids feet and turned the tv on mute then put the subtitles on. After a few minutes he got up and pulled a blanket over the boys body.

The smell from the kitchen grew ever more delicious. Idly James picked at the kids shoes untying the green laces and slipping the lime green shoes off

.Putting the shoes down next to the sofa, James slipped off Aldric's polka dotted socks and tucked them into the shoes. To his surprise, the teenager had painted their toenails a pastel purple with little white patterns on the nail of their big toe. Curiously, as James looked carefully, Adric had likewise covered the nails on his hand with a clear varnish to protect them.

He stood up and tucked Adric properly into the sofa, switching off the telly and wandering into the kitchen. "Smells delicious."

"They should. The box mix said so." Q said as he flipped one perfectly golden brown pancake over. "What's Adric doing?"

"Sleeping."

"I see."

"What are you going to do about him?"

Q shrugged, "Assure him that John will never be able to purchase a house except on account of an illegal transaction?"

"That's a little…"

Q huffed. "No James Excessive would be having you shoot the kid. "

"He insulted, assaulted my child, James." Q shook his head and put his spatula on the marble counter top, looking directly at James, "I like Adric to be himself and whatever he wants to be, and I want him to know that it's OK. John insulted that, and he can't make up for it."

"you do realize it was more then one boy that did this right Q ?" james said

it was a bit obvious to james and the cops atleast. there were far to meny injuries that happened at the same time to be the work of a single child.

Q sighed "i know but he ether dosent remember the others or won't give them up at the moment."

James sighed the poor kid would be a wreck for a few days probably wouldn't want to leave the house for a few days given that his face was black and blue.

James went around the room collecting odd pieces of clothing and blankets to toss into the washing machine. The dirty and paint stained shoes went into the wash while James went into the kitchen to collect Qs own shoes.

As the washer rumbled away

Q came out of the kitchen and gently woke adric up.

The boy squeaked in panic for a second then attempted to sit up. The poor thing had his eyes scrunched up and whined in pain as Q stood him up from the couch

. "Come on baby just eat dinner for me then you can go back to sleep alright " James heard Q say.

That statement proved to be quite true. Once the kid had finished two plates of the best pancakes and syrup. James had ever had

He practically fell asleep at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

James led adric to the bedroom he would be using.

" Here you go little one " Adric looked around before wandering further into the room. James pulled back the covers for him then left the boy to his nap. He could tell the boy wasn't too interested in chatting with him so he just left

" so what are we doing now ?" James asked when Q finally sat down. Q shrugged

" hopefully the police will put those boys in jail. But until then I'm not sending my baby back to that school"

"I can stay with him if you need me to " James said immediately.

James didn't deal with teenagers very often toddlers and baby's that wouldn't stop staring he dealt with all the time.

But how hard could watching over this kid be. Honestly he'd probably just stay in one spot all day.

" Thank you for the offer" Q said. "I'm probably going to have to leave him here he certainly can't come to work with me."

The next morning James made breakfast. He had it all set up on the table and went to get Q who had gone to wake up adric.

He silently walked in the bedroom finding them both sitting on the bed. Adric,despite being nearly bigger then Q was wrapped quite neatly in Qs arms.

The boy had his head burried in Qs shoulder and was crying heavily. Q had their heads resting together rubbing his back with one hand and petting his hair with the other hand.

James stopped in the doorway not sure if he was allowed to interrupt. It seemed to James the boy was in quite a bit more pain then yesterday.

James texted the single mi6 doctor he liked and trusted. Annalise. Hoping she'd tell him if they could do a early morning private check up.

James was absolutely sure the local doctors had missed a fracture or something and the boy had broken it where ever it lay in his body during the night.

Q smiled at him and James was struck with an idea."would you rather eat in here " he asked then went to grab a tray as the boy nodded.

Most of the day James didn't see the boy. Adric preferred to hide away in the bedroom, only coming out a few times a day to use the bathroom, eat and take his medicine.

their trip to mi6 for doctoring wasn't too much trouble, Annie of course thought James was sleeping with the teen, she didn't tell him o for the age difference just scolded him for allowing his boy to become so injured. It seemed there was also three fractured ribs that seemed to have worsened overnight, he must have slept on them and his body weight finished the job.


End file.
